


Find Something

by sarahxsmile



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, potential will/abigail/hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Timeline Will meets Abigail after a few years, asks what he thinks of Venice, and draws him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Something

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found at [my tumblr](http://rhymesfordimes.tumblr.com/post/52825525604/find-something-will-meets-abigail-hobbs-again) if you prefer.

Will meets Abigail Hobbs again in a small town he drove to trying to get away from everything. She’s settled in the corner of the coffee shop he happens to step into, and she’s reading a book that’s written in Italian. She sees him first and smiles with sharp teeth and asks how he’s doing. After everything fell apart- though she doesn’t say that. 

He says he’s fine and then he offers to get her dinner. He’s not altogether sure what possessed him to do so, he left to get away from every piece of that life. Wanted to disappear like she had. Like Lector had. Abigail smiles her sharp smile and gathers her things to show him her favorite restaurant. 

Of course, it’s Italian. It’s not bad, and she tells him what some of the words on the menu mean, pollo is chicken, which he knew, and bistecca is steak, which he didn’t. He gets a salad and she gets steak and he watches her eat, the steak redpink inside.

She asks if he’s ever been to Venice and he says no, and then she asks if he wants to go. The question makes him feel tired in all his bones as he says yes, and yes again when she invites him to her apartment.

It’s small, and she says she had a roommate that recently left, and she says it so easily that Will must assume it wasn’t a big deal. He leaves his shoes by the door because she does and follows her in, noticing there’s only one bedroom.

She offers him wine and he accepts. It’s deep red and dry and it tastes like something he’s had before. They don’t talk much, and he doesn’t know why he’s said yes until she’s pressing against him.

Later, when her limbs are splayed white on the sheets, she asks him again about Venice. Gets up and digs in a drawer, crawling back into bed with two plane tickets in her hand.

He stares, examines them, and doesn’t ask where she got them. She’s smiling that sharp smile again, and Will has that feeling in his stomach. The one that he thought had stopped lingering, finally. It pulls desire and curiosity together. 

He looks at Abigail, her eyes so very blue and her hair so dark and her lips so pink. 

And he says yes.


End file.
